


My Old Friend

by whatispatience



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Pantoum Poem, Poetry, The Deathly Hallows, The Tale of the Three Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatispatience/pseuds/whatispatience
Summary: Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals.
Relationships: Death & Ignotus Peverell
Kudos: 2





	My Old Friend

Hello, Death, my old friend.  
So you have come at last  
to end this fruitless game of hide and seek.  
You, forever the seeker.

You have come at last,  
as I knew you would,  
for you are the best seeker,  
and I have run out of places to hide.

Just as I knew you would,  
you have found me,  
for I have no more places to hide.  
At last you have come to collect your prize.

You have found me,  
so you may collect your prize,  
and end this frivolous game of hide and seek.  
Welcome, Death, my old friend.


End file.
